


The Love Song of V. Oksana Astankova

by montespan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Italian, as always, inspired by t.s. eliot, working on my translation into English
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: Villanelle won’t think about Eve’s death, or will she?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Love Song of V. Oksana Astankova

The Love Song of V. Oksana Astankova

_Look at the moon. How strange the moon seems!_

_She is like a woman rising from the tomb. She is like a dead woman._

_One might fancy she was looking for dead things._

_Salomè_ , O. Wilde

Rocce brunite di rosso di Siena,

terre polverose e soli incandescenti,

il giallo limone di lampioni nella notte,

scintillante sul mattone di capelli raccolti.

I passi bagnati di pioggia sporca

\- Non guardatemi donne,

coi vostri sorrisi affabili a far capolino

tra piume verdi e nere di pappagalli berlinesi;

Vi ho già avute tutte.

Avrei dovuto amare un uccello del tuono,

che quando arriva l’Aprile crudele

risponde al sereno colla tempesta

e non chiede perdono.

Ho sognato di giorno

E vissuto di notte,

tra antichi lupanari e le rovine di Soho

degli anni a _Pigalle_ e a _de_ _Wallen_ ,

scambiando capelli folti d’oro e d’ebano

per ciocche indomite impregnate di un mare di sangue.

 _The blood is the life_ , the blood is the death.

Non conosceva padrone

che non fosse mortale, ma ora

reduce della battaglia di Azio,

lei non ricorda come addomesticata

smuoveva il ventaglio di tonda luna

con cui soddisfaceva la lussuria di una Geisha.

«Hai sognato di giorno? Hai vissuto di notte

Strade bagnate di giallo limone illuminate,

Pavoni noiosi offrendo giacinti

In cambio di specchi di spine?»

Nel sangue hai bagnato le mani,

labbra voluttuose e il tuo stesso costato,

nuova vita.

Nel sangue il morso della prima mela,

la prima spinta oltre un dirupo metropolitano

la prima ascia romana.

Non la prima donna, non la prima sposa,

l’ultima-

 _I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead_.

Come te,

Finalmente tua, finalmente incontrollata,

finalmente incontrollabile.

Finalmente?

Tu sais, ce que cela signifie le grèque _diamant_? Indompté.


End file.
